


В Икебукуро наконец светит солнце

by KeDka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: После смерти Касуки Шизуо теряет интерес ко всему, что когда-то наполняло его жизнь. И именно из-за этого не замечает, что в действительности происходит вокруг, и кто изо всех сил пытается достучаться до его сердца.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приквел: Касука погиб. Узнав об этом, Орихара ломанулся в Икебукуро, под ливнем оббегал половину района, нашел Шизуо и, весь взволнованный, притащил его к себе в офис. Там Шизуо, скажем так, излил ему душу (да, странно звучит, но то был ООС от автора приквела), после чего задремал у Изаи на коленях. Концовка приквела (диалог с Намие) скопирован в начало главы для ввода в атмосферу.

— Ты так сильно любишь его?

Изая молчит, и кажется, что тишина просто поглотила вопрос. Наконец он произносит как будто бы ничего не выражающим голосом слова, за которыми скрывается невыносимая боль.  
— Больше жизни.

Намие только тяжело вздыхает.  
— Он убьет тебя, если узнает.

— Да, я знаю… — Изая отворачивается к окну.

В Икебукуро все еще идет дождь.

***

Ягири размышляет о чем-то совсем недолго, а затем, вместо того, чтобы выйти из офиса, уходит на второй этаж. Изая никак не реагирует на её действия, продолжая бездумно перебирать пшеничного цвета волосы и безмолвно наблюдать, как несётся по оконным стеклам дождевая вода. Точно лавина обрушилась с неба, размыла очертания высотных зданий Синдзюку, исказила тот завораживающий вид, которым так любил наслаждаться Орихара. Наверное, ещё пара дней, и город просто смоет, унесет течением вглубь страны или в залив.

Вновь вернувшаяся Намие не произносит ни единого слова. Она лишь подходит ближе и протягивает Орихаре один плед, следом укрывая Хейваджиму вторым. Изая только сейчас понимает, что всё это время зябко ёжился от пробегающих по коже мурашек. Он отстранено кивает своей помощнице, медленно расправляет плед и накрывает им те части тела, которые возможно укрыть, не потревожив и без того беспокойный сон Шизуо.  
Тихий хлопок двери оповещает об уходе Ягири; гостиная снова погружается в немую тишину, оставив Изаю наедине с давящим комком мыслей и человеком, казалось бы, так яростно его ненавидящим, но мирно спящим сейчас у него на коленях. Шизуо хмурился даже во сне. Хмурился, иногда поджимал губы, и от этого невыносимо хотелось провести рукой по щеке, колючей от короткой щетины, шепнуть на ухо успокаивающее «Всё будет хорошо» и невесомо коснуться губами виска, надеясь, что это хоть как-то поможет облегчить боль.

Сегодняшний вечер — лишь дело случая, понимал Изая. Те ценные минуты, когда Шизуо рядом и не пытается прибить его дорожным знаком или чем потяжелее. Мгновения, избавленные от той ненависти, которая всегда кипела в Хейваджиме. Неконтролируемая, лютая и крышесносящая ненависть, которой оставалось довольствоваться Орихаре. Хоть какая-то эмоция, тем более такая яркая. Это лучше, чем безразличие.  
Но сейчас обо всём этом думать не хотелось. Очередной вечер, занятый размышлениями о человеке, который так плотно и надежно засел в самом сердце — не лучшая идея, когда этот человек вот тут, совсем близко, стоит лишь протянуть руку, и ты сможешь почувствовать его тепло. Пусть это и ненадолго. Сейчас он не будет возражать, если аккуратно приобнять его за плечи, не станет с насмешкой смотреть, если откинуть гудящую тяжёлую голову на спинку дивана и устало прикрыть глаза, в надежде избавиться от пульсирующей боли в висках. И он не узнает, что в коротком смазанном сне две фигуры снова сплетутся в объятиях и будут шептать друг другу какие-то романтичные глупости.

Никто не узнает.

***

Едва различимые сонным мозгом копошения заставляют Изаю открыть глаза. Шизуо садится на диване, растерянно стягивая с себя тёплый мягкий плед, затем оборачивается и в недоумении смотрит в карие глаза. Мозг пытается хотя бы частично восстановить цепочку событий сегодняшнего вечера, однако в памяти нет толком никаких четких картинок, слов или действий. Будто всё произошедшее спрятано за густым туманом. Но на самом деле сейчас это не особо волнует. Внутри вновь постепенно просыпается то самое чувство — чувство утраты близкого человека. Оно ползёт под рёбрами острым лезвием, режет сердце, лёгкие, не даёт нормально вдохнуть. Оно заставляет терпеть и болезненно жмурится, осознавая, что реальность ни чуть не изменилась. Брата у Шизуо больше нет.

— Я отрубился… — хрипло произносит Хейваджима и трёт спросонья глаза. Движение выглядит, как спасительное, будто способно сменить обстановку, сменить эту квартиру на что угодно другое. Пусть даже на тот парк, в котором он стоял несколько часов назад.

— Да ничего страшного, — Изая говорит практически шепотом, откладывая в сторону свой плед. Одежда до сих пор влажная, и по телу вновь бегут мурашки, зато головная боль стихла, что хоть немного, но радовало.

— Спасибо, что выслушал, — Шизуо поднимается каким-то надломленным неторопливым движением, будто только что с трудом собрал себя по кусочкам. — Я пойду.

— Подожди, Шизу-чан! — Изая невольно вскакивает с места, не ожидая, что Хейваджима так быстро решит уйти. — Ты… Ты можешь занять гостевую комнату и остаться до завтра. Хоть одежду высушишь.

— Нет необходимости. Прогуляюсь, заодно мозги проветрю.

— Но… Там же льет как из ведра, — последняя надежда на то, что Шизуо все же прислушается к этим жалким доводам и останется. Останется там, где есть кому о нём позаботиться, где есть кому приготовить горячий кофе, где позволят выкурить сколько угодно сигарет, может быть даже покурят вместе с ним, и уложат спать под мягким пуховым одеялом. А потом снова будут бесшумно сидеть рядом, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание.

Размечтался.

Шизуо поправляет замявшийся манжет рубашки и воротник, вынимает из кармана брюк мятую пачку сигарет, проверяет, едва ли с облегчением понимая, что половина пачки всё-таки уцелела и осталась сухой.  
— Я пойду, Изая, — севшим голосом устало говорит он. — Мне еще завтра похороны организовывать.

— Понимаю… — скорее самому себе негромко отвечает Орихара, нехотя шагая вслед за Шизуо. Тот единственный раз, когда они вдвоем вот так сидели на одном диване, без какой-либо агрессии, злобы или ненависти, вот-вот закончится, и, возможно, не повторится больше никогда. И он не знает, что сделать, чтобы хоть как-то удержать этот вечер.

Взгляд цепляется за большой черный зонт. Изая бросил его на пол, как только ступил на порог. Кажется, вот он — способ перекинуться еще парой слов, невзначай, будто со старым знакомым.  
— Возьми, — он протягивает единственное средство спасения от бушующего в городе ливня, — тебе он сейчас нужнее.

Шизуо смотрит на зонт взглядом безразличным и пустым, и в его голове будто что-то щёлкает, оживает, едва приводит в чувство. Он всё же принимает зонт.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит он и скрывается за дверьми лифта.

***

Следующий вечер опустился на Токио тяжёлым сырым туманом. Изая сидел в своём кресле, смотрел на потускневшие огни Синдзюку и пытался не замечать так сильно осточертевшую за последние дни погоду, заливающую водой город и так сильно напоминающую вчерашний вечер. И без того отвратительное настроение становилось еще хуже. Дождь лил без перерыва с того дня, как погиб Касука, будто сами небеса оплакивают его потерю.

«Если даже небу так грустно, каково же тебе, Шизу-чан?»

Почти в безмолвной тишине офиса — лишь дождь равномерно шуршал за окном — оглушительно гремит телефонный звонок. Изая нехотя поворачивается к столу и медленно тянет руку к мобильнику. Он трезвонил уже раз пятый, но так не хотелось никого слышать, отвечать на глупые вопросы или снова строить из себя язвительного ублюдка, манипулирующего доброй половиной населения города. В тот момент Орихара хотел лишь немного побыть собой. Поразмыслить о ситуации, в которую попал, о человеке, благодаря которому это произошло, о своей жизни, однажды принявшей такой крутой поворот. Но ненавистный телефон всё ещё раздражающе звенел популярной мелодией. Чуть помедлив, Изая всё-таки берёт мобильный и, не глядя на дисплей, поднимает трубку.

— Слушаю, — на выдохе устало произносит он.

— Ты не в Букуро случаем? Я хотел вернуть тебе зонт.

Изая машинально выпрямляется в кресле от этого до боли родного голоса.  
— Нет, в офисе, — растеряно отвечает он. — Не переживай насчет зонта, Шизу-чан. У меня ещё есть.

Хлопок двери в другом конце гостиной заставляет вздрогнуть от неожиданности, а вбежавшие близняшки — с долей замешательства приподнять брови.  
— Подожди секунду, — Изая отводит трубку ото рта, прикрывая динамик. — Майру, Курури! Вы что тут делаете в такое время?

Девочки быстро подбегают к брату, и поток информации выливается почти в двухголосный унисон.  
— Мы узнали про Касуку, братик! Мы полдня искали Шизуо по всему Икебукуро, но так и не нашли! Мы звонили тебе, но ты не брал трубку!

— Так, помолчите, — командует Орихара, сетуя на то, что сёстры явились так не вовремя. — Прости, Шизу-чан.

Услышав знакомое имя, близняшки взволнованно переглядываются и вопросительно смотрят на брата.  
— Это Шизуо? Дай нам трубку! Пожалуйста, мы тоже хотим поговорить!

— Не дам, угомонитесь! 

Казалось, назойливость младших сестёр вот-вот выведет обычно терпеливого Орихару из себя. Однако размеренный голос из трубки в одно мгновение сводит на нет любое раздражение.  
— Меня не было сегодня в Букуро весь день, — объясняет Хейваджима, и Изая слышит, как металлический ключ вставляется в замочную скважину — значит, только пришёл домой.

— Всё сделал?

— Да, — еле слышный хлопок закрывшейся двери и звон связки ключей, небрежно брошенной на тумбочку. — В одиннадцать начало церемонии на Центральном кладбище.

— Ясно.

— Ну, Иза-ни, дай нам поговорить с ним! — не отступала Майру, уже буквально крича в трубку. Ещё чуть-чуть, и девочки выхватят её из рук старшего брата.

— Слушай, Изая, приходи завтра с сёстрами, — вдруг говорит размеренный уставший голос.

И Орихара на мгновение замирает.  
Он не ожидал подобного приглашения, совсем не ожидал. А теперь на том конце телефона от него ждут ответа.  
Ещё одна встреча? Ещё один повод увидеться? Ещё одна возможность стать ближе хотя бы на полшага? Смутная надежда на примирение мелькнула где-то внутри, как крохотный светлячок в глухом тёмном лесу. Однако… Всё это ради его сестёр, так ведь? Конечно так. Обреченно-растроенный вздох вырывается из груди, но Изая быстро возвращает контроль над эмоциями в свои руки.

— Уверен? — на всякий случай решает убедиться он, выдерживая умоляющий взгляд близняшек.

— Угу. Они тоже имеют право попрощаться.

«Конечно имеют, Шизуо, — с горечью думает Орихара. — Конечно, _они_ имеют…»

— Хорошо, — Изая прикрывает глаза и измученно проводит рукой по лицу. — Мы приедем.

— Хорошо. Пока.

— Пока, Шизу-чан.

Он медленно закрывает телефон и серьезно смотрит на сестёр.  
— Вы в курсе, что в такое время должны сидеть дома?

— Братик, мы не могли сидеть на месте. Ты же понимаешь… — жалобная интонация и виноватый вид обычно бы не подействовали, но сейчас заострять внимание на какой-то ерунде не было ни времени, ни сил — утомление и измотанность вновь отдавали в висках неприятной пульсацией. Кроме того Изая отлично знал, что его сёстры при необходимости могут о себе позаботиться.

— Ладно, уже не важно, — он вновь открывает мобильный, выискивая среди десятков контактов номер такси. — Завтра мы едем на похороны Касуки, я заеду за вами в десять. А сейчас отправлю вас домой.

— Серьезно? — девочки набрасываются на брата с объятиями, кресло жалобно скрипит под навалившим весом. — Спасибо!

***

Изая с трудом разлепил глаза, будто они покрыты липкой плёнкой. В горле проскребло комком наждачной бумаги, и организм попытался выкашлять эту дрянь из себя. По затылку пару раз огрело резиновой дубинкой.

Какая досада, подумал Орихара. Недавние пробежки под дождём и посиделки в мокрой одежде, хоть и запоздало, но дали свои результаты. Болеть Изая не привык, но даже данное от природы крепкое здоровье иногда давало брешь. А усталость и моральное истощение её только увеличивали. И сейчас очень хотелось верить, что иммунитет Шизуо не менее сильный, чем его тело — кто знает, сколько он простоял в том парке под не прекращающимся ни на минуту ливнем. Печально, когда дорогой тебе человек чувствует себя ещё более паршиво из-за глупой простуды.

С неохотой вылезая из теплой кровати, Изая глянул в окно. Сплошная серая небесная пелена, не оставляющая и капли надежды на появление хотя бы крошечных островков голубого неба.

«Опять будет дождь…» — разочарованно думает он, накидывая на плечи мягкий плед.

Нос ловит едва ощутимый запах, и от этого внутри всё сжимается.  
Никотин.  
Так пахнут только его сигареты.  
Этим пледом укрывался Шизуо два дня назад.

Изая прижимает мягкий уголок к лицу, глубоко вдыхает. И вместе с любимым запахом его наполняет пресная тягучая тоска. Тоска, которой он дышит уже двое суток.

_« — Он убьет тебя, если узнает.  
— Да, я знаю…»_

Его чувства никого не волнуют. Он горько улыбается. Нужно просто встать и молча жить дальше.

«Горячего кофе. И поскорее».

Выпив две чашки ароматного кофе, в наивной надежде почувствовать любимый вкус, не искаженный болезненным состоянием, и в итоге смирившись с тем, что всё без толку, Изая быстро принял душ, привел себя в порядок и вернулся в комнату. Чтобы достать из шкафа дорогой чёрный костюм и в кои-то веки его надеть. Раньше он не совсем понимал, зачем купил его, ведь вещь будет просто висеть и пылиться. Однако десять минут спустя Орихара стоял напротив большого зеркала и с полным равнодушием смотрел на своё отражение. Вроде бы ничего особенного в его внешнем виде не было — тот же чёрный цвет, сопровождавший его практически всю сознательную жизнь, та же бледная кожа, едва ли скрывающая появившиеся за последние дни тёмные круги под глазами. Только случай, по которому пришлось сменить привычный каждодневный гардероб, вынуждал лишь тяжело вздохнуть, поморщиться и отвернуться вовсе.

«Лучше бы не было подобного повода».

Сигнал входящего вызова отвлекает от размышлений — электронный женский голос сообщает марку прибывшей машины, цвет и номер, приглашая клиента спуститься вниз. Глупо, но даже голос автоответчика показался Изае печальным.  
Дослушав сообщение до конца, он убирает телефон в карман брюк, кладёт во внутренний карман пиджака кошелёк, берёт ключи и направляется на улицу, предварительно написав сёстрам, чтобы ждали его около дома через пятнадцать минут. Внешне он выглядел собрано и абсолютно спокойно — спасибо многолетнему опыту общения с мафией и другими преступными личностями. Они помогли довести уровень актёрского мастерства до совершенства. И это часто упрощало жизнь.

***

Подождав, пока сёстры сядут в машину, Изая называет пункт назначения и оборачивается к девочкам.  
— Послушайте меня очень внимательно, — серьезно начинает он. — Я хочу, чтобы на похоронах вы вели себя тихо. Для Шизуо это всё нелегко, и не стоит усугублять ситуацию неразумным поведением, как, например, вчера, или нелепыми высказываниями. К тому же там будет много людей, в том числе его родители. Постарайтесь вести себя спокойно и не отходите от меня.

Переглянувшись между собой, близняшки синхронно кивают.  
— Хорошо, мы поняли.

Зная своих сестёр и их предыдущие выходки, Изая пару секунд скептически смотрит то на одну, то на вторую, но всё же вновь поворачивается к дороге, всматриваясь в заполненные улицы мегаполиса.  
«Очень надеюсь…»

Такси останавливается на почти заполненной парковке за несколько минут до начала церемонии. Машин было настолько много, что они сливались в одно металлическое чёрно-серое море. Количество народу не удивляло — Касука был слишком известным актёром, чтобы можно было ограничиться скромной церемонией в кругу близких людей.  
Вручив водителю пару новых купюр, Изая выходит из машины вслед за сёстрами. Зоркие глаза сразу же замечают Хейваджиму. К нему по очереди подходили гости, видимо, выражая слова соболезнования. Шизуо лишь сдержано кивал в ответ.

«Как это, наверно, утомительно», — скривился Орихара, с долей сожаления наблюдая за происходящим.

Он знал, что его сёстры тоже хотят выговориться и поддержать Шизуо, поэтому неуверенно шагнул в его направлении, но остановился неподалёку. Нужно подождать более подходящего момента. Хоть Изая и не очень представлял, какой станет «подходящим». Однако поток людей и не собирался заканчиваться, будто намеренно отделяя от Хейваджимы, будто напоминая, что Изаи не должно тут быть.

Церемония начинается в одну минуту двенадцатого. Орихара мельком смотрит на близняшек, в глазах которых крохотными капельками переливается глухая тяжёлая горесть. Сдержанно вздохнув, он делает шаг вперёд. Чтобы скромно остановиться с краю толпы и под тихие всхлипывания сестёр наблюдать. Наблюдать за напряжённым выражением лица Шизуо; за его плачущей матерью, уткнувшейся мужу в плечо; за его отцом, который успокаивающе поглаживает жену по спине и пытается удержать слёзы.

Изая осознает, что впервые видит семью Хейваджима — родители жили в другом городе, за сотни километров от Токио, и за последние несколько лет не приезжали сюда больше чем на пару дней. Шизуо сам организовывал похороны, что, скорее всего, значит — они и в этот раз останутся здесь ненадолго.

«Не знаю, какие у них в семье отношения, но ведь Шизу-чан больше всех любил именно Касуку… — подумал Изая. — И что теперь? Он остался один. Родители опять уедут, всё вернётся на прежние места. Только… что будет с ним?»

Острое, на грани с болью, чувство ответственности вспыхнуло где-то в груди. Словно от Изаи что-то зависело, словно было что-то, что он мог сделать, чтобы помочь Шизуо, словно в его силах сломать устоявшиеся годами традиции и правила. Совсем не понятно — как, но ведь если ничего не делать, ничего и не изменится.  
Мысли в голове завертелись тяжело, словно высохшие шестеренки в старых часах. Он должен найти выход, разве не так? Должен хотя бы попытаться.

После окончания церемонии Изая с сёстрами вновь отходит в сторону, терпеливо ожидая, пока не прекратится повторный поток желающих выразить свои соболезнования семье погибшего актёра. Однако к Шизуо подходили не все — большинство, наслушавшись баек или видевших его в гневе, попросту побаивались вспыльчивого нрава грозы Икебукуро. Больше внимания сейчас уделяли его родителям, поэтому вскоре Шизуо оставили в покое.

Едва ли вздохнув с облегчением, он отходит в сторону, прислоняется спиной к стволу пышного ветвистого дерева и устало проводит ладонью по лицу. Курить хотелось неимоверно, но здесь это было запрещено. Шизуо оглядывается по сторонам. Глаза ищут в толпе того, кто за сегодня так и не подошёл к нему, и взгляд останавливается на стоявшей метрах в десяти знакомой фигуре информатора. Орихара хотел подождать ещё немного, дать Шизуо время отвлечься от сотни-другой сочувственных речей, но близняшки срываются с места, не в силах больше терпеть, и со всех ног бегут к брату своего кумира.

— Майру, Курури! Стойте! — стараясь не слишком повышать голос, командует Изая.

Однако девочек уже было не остановить.  
— Шизуо! Шизуо! — вцепившись в руки Хейваджимы, они заглядывают в его глаза. — Как ты, Шизуо?

Изая недовольно поджимает губы и направляется вслед за сёстрами, отчаянно надеясь, что те не забыли все наставления, сказанные им в машине.  
Он подходит ближе и на какое-то время забывает о близняшках, о похоронах, обо всём, кроме _него._  
Добродушие с примесью горькой печали в спокойных янтарных глазах — вот то, что напоминало — это обычный парень, который любил своего родного брата сильнее всех. И будет продолжать любить.

— Я в порядке, — Шизуо присаживается, близняшки прижимаются к нему, обвивают руки, плечи, шею. Как радостные дети льнут к большому лохматому псу. Только сегодня эти дети плачут.

— Но, мы же знаем, что ты больше всех любил его…

— Девочки, прекратите! — грозно командует Изая, уже жалея, что не объяснил сестрам подробно, чего стоит говорить, а чего нет.

Сёстры ослабляют объятия и виновато оборачиваются.  
— Прости, братик.

— Всё нормально, не переживайте, — тихая снисходительная интонация размеренного голоса Шизуо вновь успокаивала, заставляла поверить — он и правда держится. Держится, и неважно, что в грустных глазах так отчетливо виднеются красные сосуды, неважно, что ресницы едва влажные.

— Шизуо, а как ты думаешь, — Курури неожиданно вспоминает о вопросе, который хотела задать, как только увидит Хейваджиму, — Касука согласится быть нашим ангелом-хранителем?

— Ангелом-хранителем? — он в замешательстве смотрит на одну из сестер. Почему в таких юных головках такие недетские вопросы?

— Да. Иза-ни сказал, что всё происходящее будет для нас таким, каким мы его воспринимаем. Если воспринимать смерть человека не как конец его жизни, а как его переход в должность ангела-хранителя, то в сердце не будет пустоты, а останется тепло и ощущение того, что близкий человек всегда рядом. Вот мы и хотим, чтобы Касука был не только твоим, но и нашим ангелом-хранителем.

Шизуо улыбается натянуто, самым краешком губ.  
— Сильно сказано, однако… Сомневаюсь, что у меня получится воспринимать Касуку так.

— А мы верим, что получится. Нам брат говорил, что ты очень сильный и обязательно всё выдержишь.

Шизуо с лёгким удивлением поднимает голову.  
— Не ожидал, что ты когда-нибудь скажешь подобное в мой адрес, — он невольно задерживает взгляд, не заметив навиденного за сегодня сочувствия или жалости. В глазах Орихары мягко теплились забота и понимание. Шизуо отдаленно подумал, как непривычно видеть обычно хитрые глаза такими.

Изая стоял неподвижно, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и молча слушал, с досадой понимая, что он здесь всего лишь как сопровождающий, не больше. Что если бы не трагедия, Шизуо обязательно бы разозлился при их встрече, и что даже несмотря на его спокойствие сейчас ему совершенно не нужна поддержка давнего врага. Какой бы искренней она ни была.

Минутная слабость не освобождает от долгой вражды, так?..

Ладони за скрывающей их тканью невольно сжимаются в кулаки.  
«Видимо он не помнит ни единого слова, что я наговорил ему в тот вечер, когда нашел его в парке. Ну что ж, видать и правда не судьба, Шизу-чан».

— Он часто говорит о тебе так! — тем временем тараторила Майру. — Говорит «Шизу-чан по-настоящему удивительный человек».

_« — Он убьет тебя, если узнает.  
— Да, я знаю…»_

— Так, всё. Нам пора, — строго осекает близняшек Изая, заметив тень ошеломления на лице Шизуо, но отчаянно надеясь, что он не обратит особого внимания на сказанные его никудышными сёстрами слова. 

— Но мы же только встретились! — обиженно запротестовала Майру, но недовольно притихла под напором строгого взгляда старшего брата.

— У Шизу-чана еще много дел, — Изая вновь заглянул в глаза поднявшегося Хейваджимы и только сейчас смог разглядеть в них глухую бесцветную отчужденность, почти безысходность. Это настораживало, даже немного пугало — Шизуо без той яркой искры казался совсем другим. Точно незнакомец, осунувшийся парень… с ноющей дырой в сердце. — Прости, — сглотнув ком волнения, тихо произнес Орихара. — Мы лучше пойдем.

— Всё нормально, — заверил Шизуо. — Спасибо, что пришли.

Сделав буквально несколько шагов, в сомнениях пожёвывая нижнюю губу, Изая всё же оборачивается.  
— Если чем-то смогу помочь — обращайся.

Хейваджима сдержано кивает в ответ, и несмотря на гулкое эхо разума Изая хочет верить — настанет день, когда Шизуо действительно будет в нём нуждаться. День, когда он придёт к нему не для того, чтобы убить.

***

В ночное время Икебукуро был особенно красив. Один из самых оживленных районов огромного мегаполиса, наполненный сотнями разнообразных магазинчиков и кафе — к вечеру он загорался тысячами ярких светящихся разноцветных вывесок, словно выманивая серые массы из своих крохотных квартир на просторные широкие улицы. Чтобы они глубоко вдохнули свежий осенний воздух и шагнули вперёд, навстречу толпе, шуму и опасной неизвестности этого загадочного района. Неизвестности настолько манящей, ставшей почти необходимой каждому, кто бывал здесь хотя бы раз. А неоновые вывески бы мягко освещали их возбужденные сладким предвкушением приключения улыбки.

Изая шёл неспешно, спокойно прогуливался, в очередной раз наслаждаясь и восхищаясь той атмосферой, которую ему дарит Икебукуро вот уже почти девять лет. Смех, сплетни, драки, погони — люди, люди, много людей. Они помогали ему оставаться живым, не позволяли забыть, кем он является. И за это он любил их. Особенно того, кто последние несколько дней никак не выходит из головы, заставляя в надежде кусать губы и подсознательно искать новой встречи.

Завибрировавший в кармане мобильный отвлекает от размышлений, правда совсем ненадолго — Изая несколько секунд с сомнением смотрит на имя абонента и лишь затем поднимает трубку.  
— Да, Шизу-чан? — чуть замедлив шаг, осторожно отвечает он.

— Ты сейчас где? — из трубки доносится спокойный сдержанный тон.

— В Икебукуро, хотел заскочить к Саймону, взять суши.

— Жди там, я минут через десять подойду, отдам зонт, — оповещает привычный хриплый голос и сразу же меняется на короткие гудки.

— Хорошо, Шизу-чан… — бубнит себе под нос Изая, с лёгкой грустью заглянув в дисплей телефона, медленно закрывает аппарат и глубоко вздыхает.

Они не виделись со дня похорон. Орихара за это время не раз сидел в своём кресле в офисе, медленно попивал любимый чёрный кофе и гипнотизировал взглядом цифры известного номера. Он не решался нажать на кнопку вызова. Хотел, но не мог: что-то мешало, ловко связывая руки и напоминая, что в мире этого человека он не желанный гость, что своим появлением сделает только хуже. Даже привычно бодрящий и пробуждающий напиток не мог помочь избавиться от чувства тоскливой опустошенности. Оставалось разочарованно хмуриться и, крепко сжав телефон в руке от собственного бессилия, откладывать его в сторону.

Но сейчас всё изменилось. Беспокойство маленькими ручонками тянулось всё ближе, чтобы сомкнуть свои удушающие объятия на шее Орихары. Шизуо позвонил сам, предложил встретиться из-за какого-то зонта, на который ему, по сути, вообще должно быть плевать, и, наверное, стоило бы обрадоваться долгожданной возможности увидеться, но острое предчувствие неладного, словно иголкой в грудь, заставляло настороженно оглядеться по сторонам. Голос Хейваджимы звучал подозрительно спокойно, даже обманчиво-безразлично.

«Что могло измениться за прошедшие три дня,» — спросил себя Орихара.  
«Что так сильно повлияло на него?» — думал он.

Кому-то подобные мысли показались бы чрезмерно развившейся нервозностью, возможно, даже с намёком на панику, но Изая доверял своим инстинктам. Поэтому несмотря на голос, успокаивающе шепчущий, что он просто не привык к такому Шизуо, Орихара вынужден поджать в волнении губы и опасливо двинуться в сторону Русских суши.


	2. Chapter 2

Сидя за столиком и за обе щеки уплетая вкуснейшие суши всего Токио, Изая усердно пытался утихомирить появившееся волнение. Хотя бы для того, чтобы спокойно насладиться вкусом сочного, жирного тунца. Голодный желудок благодарно урчал, радуясь любимой пище, и Орихара не заметил, в какой момент высокая тень закрыла собой свет.

— Привет. Держи.

Изая чуть не подавился от неожиданности, удивленно глядя сначала на явившегося из ниоткуда Хейваджиму, а следом на протянутый ему чёрный зонт.  
— Привет, — Орихара судорожно проглотил едва не застрявший в горле рис. — Я тебя не заметил. Присаживайся, — он кивнул на сидение напротив.

— Мне нужно идти, — вновь эта непривычная холодная интонация заставляет напрячься, однако, вопреки всему, внешний вид Шизуо не давал никаких поводов для того тревожного состояния, которое по непонятным причинам испытывал Изая. Может, это необоснованное волнение — всего лишь результат недосыпа и стресса, преследующих Орихару по пятам последнее время? Изая оценивающе оглядывает Хейваджиму с ног до головы: начищенные блестящие туфли, в которых, наверное, если приглядеться, можно увидеть своё отражение; брюки с чёткими, ровными стрелками, практически идеально гладкая рубашка с белоснежными манжетами; и солнечные очки, будто намеренно скрывающие что-то за фиолетовым стеклом.

— А если ливанет? — скептически интересуется Изая, вспомнив весьма неутешительный прогноз погоды на сегодняшний вечер.

— До дома недалеко.

Слух улавливает гул за окном, деревья наклоняются скрипуче, шелестят жухлой осенней листвой.  
— Как знаешь… — Изая равнодушно цепляется взглядом за лежавшие перед ним суши. Хочет попасть под дождь? Пусть. Мальчик взрослый, сам разберётся.

— Мне правда пора. Еще раз спасибо за зонт, — не дожидаясь ответа, Шизуо разворачивается и направляется к выходу.

Изая лишь задумчиво качает головой вслед, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру. Хейваджима выглядел опрятно, ухоженно, как с иголочки, будто и не произошло недавно страшной трагедии. Тяжелая рука подозрения вольно опускается на плечо Орихары, а ядовитый, насмешливый голос пробирает до костей.

«Чую, что-то здесь не так. А ты как считаешь, Изая-кун?»

С недоверием проследив за парнем по ту сторону окна, Изая прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает неожиданно накатившее колючее волнение. Он просто перенервничал, так ведь? Да, это всего лишь нервы, и незачем строить себе сумасшедшие теории. Нужен лишь ещё один глоток любимого кофе и парочка оставшихся суши, чтобы удовлетворенно облизнуть губы, положить на стол необходимую сумму и отправиться обратно в Синдзюку, упрямо игнорируя тихий предостерегающий шёпот подсознания.

***

Дни ползли один за другим, как старая потрёпанная медуза скользит под сверкающей водной гладью — медленно и лениво. Необычная активность местных группировок привлекала к себе внимание заинтересованных деятелей преступного мира, однако самому успешному информатору Токио на все эти изменения, как и на фамилии новоявленных лидеров Якудза, было плевать. В голове крутилось лишь одно имя. Не давая покоя ни днём, ни ночью, это имя уже клеймом отпечаталось на подкорке мозга. Как бы Орихара ни хотел, но никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что Шизуо вёл себя странно. Как ни в чем ни бывало, словно это и вовсе не он, а его двойник, возникший из многолетнего клуба сигаретного дыма.

«Какого черта с ним происходит? Почему он ведет себя так, будто всё в полном порядке?» — задавал себе эти вопросы Изая, в очередной раз шагая по Икебукуро в попытках увидеть или услышать что-то, что хоть немного намекнёт на правильный ответ. Но все общие знакомые, как один, утверждали, что с Шизуо всё действительно нормально, держится парень, даже на работу вышел. И постепенно тянущее чувство волнения начало отступать, сменяясь крохотной искоркой надежды. Надежды на то, что Шизуо и правда справляется, что смог выдержать потерю и готов идти дальше. В наполированных до блеска туфлях и идеально выглаженной форме бармена — в память о брате, подарившему когда-то эту униформу. Тёплое, глубокое чувство уважения и восхищения разливалось по всему телу каждый раз, когда Изая представлял того вспыльчивого ранее парня с ровной осанкой и решительным взглядом, устремленным далеко вперед — навстречу большому будущему. Сдержанного, уверенного, сильного и волевого.

«Экс-гроза Икебукуро», — Орихара невольно усмехнулся от прозвучавшего в голове прозвища.

Когда он думал о нём в таком ключе, внутри всё загоралось, вспыхивало ярко, словно это тот же самый Шизуо, но в то же время другой: повзрослевший, окрепший. Как защитник, рыцарь своего времени. К такому хотелось тянуться, идти навстречу, остановиться рядом, под огромным куполом величия и спокойствия, закрыть глаза и знать, что больше тебя ничто не потревожит.  
И однажды вечером, воодушевленный идеей, что всё налаживается, Изая решил спросить совета у лучшего друга — человека, пережившего немалое, чтобы добиться ответных чувств неприступной далахан. Кроме того, Кишитани и Сэлти были единственными, не считая Намие, кто знал о его чувствах к Хейваджиме.

— Представляешь, Шинра, он не кидается на меня. Спокойно разговаривает и даже не называет блохой! — Орихара полубоком сидел на подлокотнике светло-бежевого кресла и расслабленно болтал ногой.

— Слушай, я, конечно, рад, но тебе не кажется, что ты рискуешь? — потягивая горячий кофе, уставший после трудового дня Кишитани говорил непривычно серьезно.

— Необязательно. Я всегда был уверен, что нет ничего абсолютного. Это относится и к его ненависти, — Изая задумчиво пожал плечами. — Может, настало время перемен?

— Не буду исключать, однако ты не думал, что это просто последствия смерти его брата? Сейчас его в принципе мало что волнует, он действует как на автомате, — не унимался Шинра, с предостережением оценивая идею товарища.

— Я понимаю, — с лёгкой грустью выдохнул Изая, — но…

— Ты хочешь попробовать?

— Если это действительно мой шанс, я не могу его упустить. В конце концов, лучше жалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал, так ведь?

Шинра тяжко вздыхает и утомленно потирает висок.  
— В вашем случае вообще сложно что-либо прогнозировать…

— А вдруг получится! — Орихара из последних сил старался удержать энтузиазм. — Он ведь потерял того, кого любил больше всего. Ему наверняка одиноко.

— И ты решил, что ему сможет помочь тот, кого он больше всего ненавидел, — добавив в кофе еще одну ложку сахара, сказал Кишитани. — Гениально, что тут еще скажешь…

Слова больно вцепились клешнями, сбросили с небес на землю и заставили взглянуть правде в глаза. Шизуо дал слабину, и лишь поэтому Изая смог подобраться к нему, не вызывая новых приступов ненависти и агрессии. Пройдёт время, и всё вернется на круги своя. Хейваджима вновь вспомнит о своей неприязни, вновь с ожесточением вырвет фонарный столб и изо всех сил швырнёт в ненавистного кровососа, отравлявшего его жизнь с самой первой встречи.  
Горящий еще секунду назад взгляд погас, как тусклый дотлевающий уголь. Изая обреченно опустил голову и невидяще уставился в пол. Что, если его идея на самом деле ошибка? Он ведь просто не сможет, как раньше, продолжать бегать по улицам Икебукуро, ловко уворачиваясь от летящих в него предметов декора города. Не сможет видеть Шизуо и понимать, что тот знает о его чувствах и с ещё большим наслаждением гонится за ним, пытаясь прибить.

«Ты осознаешь весь риск? — Изая заторможено реагирует на появившийся перед глазами телефон Селти и лишь коротко кивает в ответ. — И всё равно хочешь попробовать?»

— Да… — произносит Орихара неуверенно. — Возможно, это мой единственный шанс достучаться до него.

«Тогда я на твоей стороне. Действуй»

— Селти! Ты серьезно? — воодушевленный поддержкой далахан Изая резво вскакивает с кресла. — Мне так нужно было это услышать!

— Ох, Изая… — Кишитани скептически мотает головой, но решимость в глазах друга вспыхивает намного ярче его сомнений. Шинра лишь тяжело вздыхает. — Ну что тут скажешь… Удачи.

— Спасибо, — собираясь с мыслями, Орихара проглатывает комок волнения, рефлекторно сжимает в кулаках мех на рукавах куртки и покидает квартиру.

***

Предвкушая долгожданную встречу с Хейваджимой, которого всю последнюю неделю приходилось избегать, Изая шагал уверенно и бодро. Идея о том, что с ним можно хотя бы подружиться, приподнимала краешки губ в улыбке, а глаза заставляла нетерпеливо выискивать в толпе форму бармена. Остался решающий шаг, от которого уже год Изая отбрыкивался всеми силами, зная, что одно неверное действие может вмиг разрушить всё. Но сейчас казалось, что в буйствующем когда-то грозе Икебукуро что-то изменилось. Да, возможно, погасло, беспомощно ссутулилось и стихло, но это и был тот самый шанс, который позволит наладить испорченные годами отношения. А после, Изая уверен, глаза Хейваджимы вновь запылают золотым, как у того бесстрастного, спокойного Шизуо, образ которого представлял себе Орихара: огонь внутри разгорится с новой силой, только теперь он будет не сжигать всё на своём пути, а бережно согревать тех, кто рядом.

Мелькнувшая на периферии зрения знакомая фигура в дорогом костюме и с прической, как у опытного растамана, отвлекает от глубокомысленных мечтаний. Изая коротко усмехается. Он никогда не понимал смысла в висящих на голове сосисках, однако стоило признать, что Танака с дрэдами выглядел весьма ярко. Том не спеша шагал по противоположной стороне улицы и разговаривал по телефону. Изая, быстро оглядевшись и не заметив нигде Хейваджимы, дождался зеленого сигнала светофора и перебежал дорогу.

— Привет, Том, — он непринужденно улыбнулся, нагнав давнего знакомого.

— О, привет, Изая, — захлопнув раскладушку, Танака убрал телефон в карман. — Какими судьбами в Букуро?

— Да вот, ищу Шизу-чана. Ты не знаешь, где он?

— Либо в баре, либо дома, — как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечом Том.

Изае показалось, что он не расслышал.  
— В баре? — недоуменно переспросил он.

— А ты не знал? — удивился Танака. — Он каждый вечер пьет. Либо в баре, либо, когда особенно хочется тишины — дома.

— Стоп. Погоди, — Изая поднял руку перед собой. — Ты хочешь сказать, он спивается?

— Да. Уже, наверное, неделю. Я пытался с ним поговорить, но он ответил, что специально держит себя в подобной алкогольной прострации. Говорит, так проще не сорваться.

Всплывшие в памяти фразы хлёсткими ударами наотмашь бьют по щекам и тут же разбиваются вдребезги о появившиеся факты.  
 _  
«Да, он в порядке, держится»  
«Да, с ним всё хорошо, даже на работу вышел»_

Как он был наивен. Полагать, что Шизуо вот так просто оправится от такой потери. Глупец. Знал же… Знал, что что-то не так! Чувствовал, что нельзя расслабляться, но так хотелось поверить в лучшее, поверить, что появилась возможность наладить отношения. И пошел-таки на поводу у своих эмоций, хотя который раз зарекался никогда больше так не лажать.

— Ты не знаешь, в какой бар он ходит? — преисполненный решимости интересуется Изая.

— Точно не знаю, но, думаю, сегодня он дома. Весь день жаловался на головную боль, вряд ли захочет сидеть в шумном месте.

— Спасибо, Том, — благодарит Изая и через несколько секунд теряется в толпе прохожих.

***

Считанные минуты до давно знакомого дома в небольшом переулке Икебукуро, гулкие удары сердца заглушало лишь собственное дыхание, частое и неглубокое после вынужденной пробежки по изученным до каждого поворота улицам. Протиснувшись в открывающиеся двери лифта, Орихара с силой нажимает на нужный этаж и несколько раз напряженно тычет на кнопку закрытия дверей.

Нужно отдышаться и попытаться привести мысли в порядок, продумать хоть какой-то диалог, но голова словно опустела. Изая, не моргая, следил за мелькающими на крохотном экране цифрами, понимая, что с каждой секундой приближается к той пугающей неизвестности, с которой так не хотелось встречаться. Но выбора не было. Остановившись напротив квартиры Хейваджимы, Изая последний раз медленно, глубоко вздохнул и нажал на звонок.   
Спустя пару десятков секунд давящая тишина, висевшая в окружающем воздухе, даже не шелохнулась. Изая позвонил еще раз и внимательно прислушался в надежде уловить хоть какой-то шум за дверью, но ответом ему вновь служила тишина.

«Неужели он пошел в бар? А может, лёг спать, а я тут трезвоню?» — невольно задумался Орихара, однако едва слышимый шорох по ту сторону заставил замереть, уже через мгновение растерянно глазея на распахнувшуюся дверь.

— Ты чего тут забыл? — непонимающе спросил Шизуо.

— Хотел узнать, как у тебя дела, — ответил Орихара отстранено. Спортивные штаны, мятая футболка и бокал явно не яблочного сока в руке — словно ещё одна отрезвляющая пощёчина. Но нужно было держать себя в руках.

— И для этого пришел ко мне домой? — на всякий случай ещё раз уточнил Хейваджима.

— Я встретил Тома на улице, он сказал, что ты, скорее всего, дома.

— Ясно, — с усталостью выдохнул Шизуо. — У меня всё в порядке. Можешь не беспокоиться.

Он уже хотел закрыть дверь. Не позволила рука Орихары.  
— Подожди, Шизу-чан, — Изая решительно заглянул в покрасневшие глаза. — Хочешь, я побуду с тобой?

— Нет, — без раздумий отрезал Шизуо.

— Ты чем-то занят?

— Да.

Изая хмурится, с подозрением всматриваясь в потускневшее лицо.  
— Чем? Выпивкой?

Самоуверенный вид Орихары, вызывающий колкий взгляд, жалом проникающий под кожу, и холодная обвиняющая интонация в голосе. Шизуо почти физически почувствовал вспыхнувший внутри гнев.  
— Да, выпивкой. Какие-то проблемы? 

— Шизу-чан, не стоит налегать на алкоголь. Это не поможет, — Изая постарался остудить его пыл как можно деликатнее. Нужно любым способом избежать конфликта. Ссора сейчас будет очень некстати.

— Ты ко мне в психологи что ли нанялся? Или в няньки? — Шизуо не пытался скрыть издевательскую насмешку. — Я и сам разберусь, что мне делать.

— Я просто хочу помочь.

— Ты и так уже помог, — Шизуо напряженно проводит ладонью ото лба к затылку, убирая надоевшую отросшую челку, которая теперь постоянно лезла в глаза. — Дальше без тебя справлюсь.

— Шизу-чан, тебе незачем постоянно сидеть в одиночестве. Так только хуже будет, — Изая упрямо продолжал стоять на своём, словно нарочно не замечая, как потухшие глаза на короткий миг опасно сверкнули золотой вспышкой.

— Слушай, ты прекрасно знал, как я относился к Касуке. Никакая болтовня, будь она наполнена твоими философскими изречениями, не изменит того, что его больше нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое!

— Но ты же сам себя гробишь! — повышенные голоса эхом бьют о бетонные стены. Изая сорвался, уже через секунду осознав, до чего довел этот разговор.

— Ты начинаешь меня раздражать, — предупредил Шизуо, еще сильнее нахмурившись.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты сидел тут и заливал горе алкоголем, когда есть люди, которые хотят тебе помочь, — ответил Орихара, почти отчаявшись в успешном завершении диалога.

— Чем помочь? Болтовней? Я уже объяснил, что мне это не нужно. Не зли меня, блоха. Уходи.

Хлопок двери словно меняет сцены спектакля, когда наполненное только что голосами помещение погружается в опустошающую безмолвную тишину. Изая замирает между вдохом и выдохом, несколько секунд смотрит на серый металл перед собой. Так не хотелось подобного результата. Он опускает виноватый взгляд и огорчённо поджимает губы. Он перестарался. И сейчас оставалось лишь задумчиво спускаться по ступенькам, осознавая, что он снова блоха.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ну как? Говорил с Шизуо? — Кишитани разливает кипяток по кружкам и садится за стол напротив друга.

— Угу, — безрадостно кивает Изая, прокручивая карандаш между пальцев. — Вчера. Но он был не рад моему визиту.

— Я говорил, он сейчас не горит желанием с кем-то общаться. Даже Селти не выдержал больше пяти минут.

— Шинра, ты знаешь, что он спивается? — в лоб спрашивает Орихара. Эта мысль все никак не укладывалась в голове. Либо он уже слишком глубоко погряз в своих радужных фантазиях, будто незрячий, не видел ничего перед собственным носом.

— Знаю. Но он никого не слушает, — Кишитани удручённо вздыхает, мотает головой: — Я не знаю, как ему помочь.

Шинра не знает, Селти не знает, Том — тоже. Никто не мог подступиться к Шизуо. Потеря брата попросту прибила его к мокрой плачущей земле, втоптала в холодную почву, обвила прочной травой ноги, руки, шею, и медленно утягивала всё глубже, не позволяя подняться. А он и не сопротивлялся. Покорно лежал лицом вниз, вдыхал едкий запах влажной земли, пропитанной дешёвым алкоголем, и наверняка думал, что лучше бы на месте Касуки оказался он.

Единственная настоящая поддержка и опора растворилась, отпустила руку Шизуо и исчезла. И теперь он летит в пропасть, у которой нет дна.

— Мне кажется, я понял, — задумчиво бормочет Изая.

— Понял? Что?

Кишитани недоуменно хлопает глазами, глядя, как торопливо Орихара отпивает пару мелких глотков горячего кофе и поднимается с места.  
— Ты куда?

— Спасибо. Я пойду.

— Уже? Да не за что, я вроде ничего такого не сказал. Давай, пока.

***

Серое мрачное небо плюхнулось на Токио всей своей огромной тушей. Лишь несколько высоток подпирали мягкое тяжёлое брюхо, не позволяя ему рухнуть на городские улицы, лопнуть от удара и окончательно затопить каждый переулок чистой дождевой водой. Хотя это едва ли спасало. Стремительные речки уже бежали вдоль и поперек Икебукуро, фонтаном выплескивались из-под колес автомобилей, брызгали на ноги прохожих из глубоких луж. Еще час назад Изая честно пытался не промокнуть. Теперь ему было всё равно.

Ливень стучал по чёрному куполу зонта, как по диковинному барабану. Только в звуке этом не было ничего. Глухое безразличие миллионов холодных капель. Изая вытащил из кармана мобильный и посмотрел на время. Том и Шизуо должны еще работать, однако уже час Орихара бродил по Икебукуро в поисках, и никакого результата это не принесло. Изая тяжело вздохнул. Вряд ли кому в такую погоду захочется шляться по улице, тем более этим двоим, подумал он. Наверное, самое время начать обходить бары в округе.

— Йо, Изая, — неожиданно рядом тормозит минивен, а из окна выглядывает макушка в знакомой шапке.

— О, Дотатин. Привет.

— Прекрати меня так называть, — недовольно сказал Кёхей. Орихара мысленно усмехнулся. За столько лет давно пора бы смириться и перестать обращать внимание на такую ерунду.

— Ладно, извиняй, — отмахнулся Изая.

Ещё одна голова в черном берете выплыла откуда-то с заднего сиденья и тоже выглянула в окно.  
— Тебе чего дома не сидится в такую погоду? — закинув в рот то ли печенье, то ли сухарик, спросила Эрика.

— Я ищу Шизу-чана. Вы его не видели?

— Видели, — кивнул Кадота и задумался на секунду. — Около полутора часов назад на шестидесятой улице.

Ну вот, кажется, ещё есть шанс.

— Отлично. Спасибо, Дотатин, — насмешливо подначил Изая и через мгновение скрылся за углом здания.

Кадота выдохнул носом — шумно и медленно.  
— Вот если бы он не назвал меня Дотатином второй раз, — закрывая окно, сказал он, — я бы предложил его подвезти…

На заднем сидении зазвенел весёлый издевательский смех.  
— А то ты его не знаешь, Дотатин.

— Да заткнитесь вы уже! — раздражённо рявкнул Кадота. — Тогуса, трогай!

***

Ноги перешагнули через ступеньку и снова остановились на вымощенной дорожке тротуара. Изая огляделся. Густые сумерки наступали на город. Они ползли меж прохожих, обтекали автомобили, просачивались сквозь плотные кроны деревьев и зависали невидимым чернеющим облаком перед светящимися окнами магазинов и кафе. Токио словно боролся с наступающей тьмой, отталкивал её, каждую минуту вспыхивая сотнями фар и уличных фонарей, десятками ярких многоцветных вывесок и сияющих рекламных плакатов, обрамленных по краям мерцающей неоновой паутиной. Токио горел.

Изая брёл по «Sunshine 60», высматривая среди пёстрого разнообразия вечерних огней всевозможные бары, ресторанчики и простые забегаловки. Черт знает, куда занесёт эту пропитую блондинистую бошку. Он заходил в каждое заведение, попадавшееся на пути, просматривал зал и места у барной стойки и через полминуты выходил обратно.

«Мне просто пока не везёт…» — успокаивал себя Орихара, надеясь, что Шизуо еще не ушел домой отсыпаться. 

Где-то впереди среди тёмной массы осенних курток мелькнуло белое пятно. Изая невольно замер. Глаза вцепились взглядом в чужой затылок, на котором непричёсанные светлые пряди стремительно превращались в бесформенные, примятые ливнем лохмотья.  
Искусственно высветленная макушка скрылась в переулке уже через секунду.

Орихара срывается с места. Руки пытаются закрыть зонт, что так и норовит уцепиться когтями-спицами за прохожих, которых даже в такую отвратительную погоду на улицах Икебукуро достаточно. Проскочив между внушительных размеров мужчиной и мусорным баком, Изая заворачивает в нужный переулок.  
— Шизу-чан! — выкрикивает он. 

Шизуо останавливается как-то заторможено, оборачивается медленно, будто и вовсе не уверен, что где-то позади прозвучало его имя.

— Привет, Шизу-чан, — Изая шагает к нему. С короткой челки сползает прозрачная капля, Орихара смахивает её ладонью. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Шизуо щурится, как слепец вглядываясь с явившееся вроде бы знакомое лицо.  
— Ты?

— Я, — подтверждает Изая, снова раскрывает зонт и подходит ближе, чтобы укрыть идиота, который опять мотается по улице без средства защиты от непогоды.

— Не ожидал меня здесь увидеть, говоришь?

— Оуу!.. — Изая отшатывается и неприязненно морщится, рефлекторно махнув перед носом рукой. — Сколько литров спиртного ты в себя влил?

Шизуо молчит, пытается всмотреться в странное лицо перед собой. На нём сочувствие, или что это? Всё расплывается, будто дождь стеной льет прямо сквозь зонт, искажает очертания.  
Ни черта не понятно.  
Шизуо устал.

— Тебя. Это. Не касается, — с трудом ворочая языком, медленно произносит он.

— А я думаю, что касается.

Шизуо различает в карих глазах какую-то необъяснимую уверенность и настойчивость, и вся эта ситуация постепенно начинает напоминать откровенный бред.  
Смешок вырывается из груди. Вырывается нервно и как-то рвано, будто всё это время кипел там под давлением. Шизуо ведёт в сторону, словно отпустило, отрезало невидимые нити. Рука машинально хватается за кирпичную стену.

— Ты опять решил поиграть в няньку? — насмешливо говорит он.

— Я ни в кого не играю. Просто беспокоюсь.

— А по-моему ты заболел, и болезнь твоя называется «я буду нянькой своего врага».

Сердце Орихары ёкнуло, споткнулось.  
Опять. Опять он заговорил о том, что они враги.  
«Когда же ты уже забудешь об этом, Шизу-чан?»

— Слушай, я правда хочу помочь и не хочу видеть, как ты заливаешь свои страдания алкоголем.

— А тебе не кажется, что, если один раз ты мне помог, то это еще объяснить можно, но вот то, что ты преследуешь меня и несешь какую-то чушь про беспокойство — это уже не нормально?

Изая хмурится, выдыхает бесшумно. Эта упертость и непробиваемость Хейваджимы была скорее большей проблемой, чем его так называемая абсолютная ненависть.  
— Послушай, Шизу-чан…

— Я не хочу ничего слушать, неужели ты не понимаешь? — прерывает тот.

— Удели мне хотя бы несколько минут, — Изая преграждает путь, настойчиво уставившись в медовые глаза. Они вдруг стали тёмными, словно два янтарных камня утонули под толщей мутной мёртвой воды. Казалось, ещё секунда, и Шизуо разорвет его на куски. Вот уже рука выныривает из кармана, медленно поднимается…

— Тц… Что тебе нужно? — между пальцев появляется сигарета, обветренные губы ухватывают кончик фильтра, большой палец смазано чиркает стальное колёсико. Подкурить получается с третьей попытки.

Под рёбрами Орихары снова начинает стучать сердце.

— Ответь на вопрос, — нервно произносит он. — Как ты думаешь, способен ли ты испытывать какое-либо другое чувство ко мне, кроме ненависти?

— Че? — казалось, от этого вопроса Шизуо даже немного протрезвел. — С чего бы?

— Понимаешь, я не верю в существование чего-либо абсолютного. Собственно говоря, то же относится к твоей ненависти. Я не верю, что кроме неё ты больше ничего не можешь ко мне почувствовать.

На соседней улице приглушённо лаяла собака, где-то в небе над Токио надрывно прогудел самолёт. Шизуо задумчиво смотрел в карие глаза и, очевидно, всеми силами пытался понять, что от него хотят услышать.

Осознав, что не дождется ответа, Изая решил продолжить свои объяснения.  
— Вспомни тот день, когда я нашел тебя в парке. В тебе не было ни грамма ненависти.

Это было неудачное решение.

— Ублюдок! — взревел Шизуо. В глазах под серой толщей воды тускло вспыхнули знакомые искры. — Кто ты такой, чтобы напоминать мне об этом дне?!

Кровь закипела мгновенно, словно лава разлилась по венам Шизуо. От злости, досады и боли. От того, что стоящий перед ним человек посмел вытащить наружу те воспоминания, которые он уже не первую неделю топит в бутылках виски.

Изая едва успевает отскочить — спасибо наработанным рефлексам. Кулак проносится в паре сантиметров от его лица.  
Ему явно повезло. Если бы Хейваджима был не так пьян, он бы точно его задел.

— Подожди, Шизу-чан! — отчаянно просит Орихара, медленно пятясь назад. — Я просто хочу поговорить! Неужели мы никак не можем наладить отношения? В тот день ты ведь…

— Ненавижу… — Шизуо не говорит — рычит. Воздух вибрирует от этого голоса. Даже дождь на миг замолк.

Изая смотрит в сверкающие яростью глаза. Они приближаются медленно, ноги волочатся неуверенно, будто по колено вязнут в болоте.  
В таком состоянии Хейваджима Шизуо вряд ли способен услышать хоть что-то.   
Изая останавливается, застывает на месте.

— Если так хочешь меня ударить — бей.

Шизуо не заставляет ждать.  
Замах. Удар. Красная капля падает на мокрый асфальт и тут же исчезает в холодном потоке воды.

— Я… — Шизуо теряет равновесие, вновь опирается о стену. — Навсегда запомню тот день, — взглядом, переполненным презрения он смотрит на рухнувшего Орихару сверху вниз. — День, когда погиб мой родной брат. День, когда я потерял самого близкого человека. День, когда я остался один. И никто, слышишь, никто, тем более ты, не смеет напоминать мне о нём.

Он стоит молча бесконечно долгую секунду, будто собираясь с силами, затем небрежно отрывается от мокрой стены и проходит мимо Орихары. Так близко, словно его тут уже вовсе нет, пустое место, отголоски ненавистного прошлого, не больше.

Всё вернулось на круги своя, понимает Изая. Неприязнь, злость, агрессия. Вернулась их вражда. Что лучше сделать в такой ситуации? Возможно, оставить всё, как есть. Тогда вернутся и привычные погони по всему Икебукуро с вырыванием дорожных знаков и метанием автоматов с газировкой. Вернётся привычный кровосос, который всегда ядовито ухмыляется и строит нескончаемые интриги. Вернутся два заклятых врага.

_«И…_

_Каждый день…_

_Будет происходить…_

_Одно и то же…»_

— Я люблю тебя, Шизу-чан!

Трескучим ночным громом слова разлетаются на весь мир и грохочут в сознании Шизуо. Врезаются в черепную коробку, раскатистым эхом отражаются внутри и взрываются цепной ядерной реакцией. В груди надламывается что-то, что держалось из последних сил. В ушах звенит, голова кружится, глаза измученно закрываются.   
Бетонный забор сбоку подхватывает пошатнувшееся тело, помогает удержаться на ногах. Шизуо горбится, словно его цепями тянет к земле.

«Чёрт, моя голова… Что сейчас произошло? Мне послышалось?»

Мысли зашлись вихрем, смешались в ком и снова рассыпались на осколки. Невозможно было выделить ни одну из них. Всё это казалось Шизуо на грани фантастики.  
«Может я схожу с ума? Может, сейчас мой злейший враг не признавался мне в любви, а две недели назад Касука не погиб? Может, я не напиваюсь каждый вечер уже больше недели? А может… это всё просто страшный сон?»

— Ты в порядке, Шизу-чан? — звучит взволнованное позади.

«Опять. Я слышу его голос. Почему я из раза в раз слышу его голос?»

— Эй, Шизу-чан, — доносится ближе, прямо за спиной. — Скажи что-нибудь.

«Нееет, это всё точно полный бред. Так не бывает. Дурная иллюзия. Нужно поспать. Нужно просто нормально поспать, и все прояснится,» — Шизуо отталкивается от забора и, чудом не запутавшись в собственных ногах, делает шаг вперед.

— Шизу-чан, подожди, — зовёт Изая неуверенно. — Ты же так не дойдешь до дома, прям по пути рухнешь. Дай я провожу тебя.

— Исчезни, иллюзия, — спокойно отвечает тот.

— Чего?..

Шизуо выдыхает шумно, протяжно. Загребает назад вымокшую чёлку, вытирает ладонью мокрое лицо.  
— Я сказал, исчезни нахрен из моей жизни, — повторяет он и ступает прочь из этого проклятого переулка. Если в голове и остались какие-то мысли, то очень далеко, глубоко, там же, где лежат два тусклых янтаря. Мозг отключился, доверив пройти путь до квартиры телу.

Орихара стоял, не шевелясь и не дыша. Сердце пропустило уже не один удар, наверное и вовсе остановилось. За считанные секунды он превратился в безжизненную фарфоровую куклу, пустые глаза которой неотрывно смотрят вслед уходящей фигуре , что так быстро растворяется в потоке льющего с неба дождя.  
Казалось, реальность вот-вот раздавит его и размажет по рельсам. Настал конец всем его мечтам. Наивная вера в то, что ненависть Шизуо не абсолютна. Изая горько усмехается про себя. Как же нелепо. Пытаться сопоставить законы обычного мира и Хейваджиму Шизуо.

«И о чём я только думал? Глупец… Орихара Изая, ты — самый глупый человек на этой чёртовой планете…»

Зонт давным-давно валяется где-то на асфальте; по лицу бегут прозрачные дорожки. Изая облизывает разбитую нижнюю губу. Едва заметный привкус металла и… что-то солёное.

Надо же. Солёный дождь?

Нет. Солёный ливень.


	4. Chapter 4

Тишина нависала над Шизуо.

Парила прозрачным облаком под потолком и смотрела на него с любопытством. Впитывала в себя густой сигаретный дым, дышала слабым ароматом растворимого кофе и бесшумно ждала. Шизуо словно ждал тоже, потом вдруг оттаял, моргнул, сунул сигарету в рот и затянулся глубоко и напряженно. Будто стопку выпил, только лёгкими, хотя после произошедшего в переулке к алкоголю даже не притрагивался. Дым наполнил холодным и почему-то влажным, осел внутри липким слоем смолы и вернулся скудными белесыми останками.

Ничего не изменилось.

Шизуо откинулся на спинку дивана; искусственная кожа заскрипела под ним. Две недели назад он так же сидел в своей тёмной спящей квартире, в кресле с промятым сидением и прожженным подлокотником и вливал в себя виски — бокал за бокалом. Тогда это помогало. Пара литров устойчивому крепкому организму, и Шизуо не помнил, как оказывался в кровати. Зато он мог спать спокойно. В то время он не видел снов.

А потом всё полетело к чертям.

В день, когда Шизуо всерьез решил, что свихнулся окончательно. Когда спятивший разум цеплялся за иллюзорные образы, воспроизводил как на записи дрожащий взволнованный голос — будто старый кассетный магнитофон из последних сил пытался протянуть плёнку на высохших роликах.

«Я люблю тебя, Шизу-чан» — надрывно звенело в памяти из раза в раз, и весь этот звон проходился по телу вибрирующей волной, превращая Шизуо в гудящий храмовый колокол. Даже сизая полоска от кончика сигареты искажалась, вздрагивала. Её прямое изящное тело становилось изломленным, безжалостно искалеченное неспокойным напряжённым воздухом, что сотрясался от каждого удара встревоженного сердца.  
Шизуо смог выдержать четыре дня. На пятый пришлось обратиться за помощью.

— Нет, ты не сошел с ума, — уверял тогда Шинра, пододвинув к Хейваджиме кружку с крепким чаем и печенье.

— Ты серьезно? — только и смог в тот момент вымолвить Шизуо и чуть не поперхнулся собственными словами. Они не прозвучали, а недоуменно просипели, застревая в глотке. Разум всё еще пытался восстановить прежнюю привычную жизненную повседневность. Отчаянно пытался. Но у него не получалось.

— Он действительно любит тебя, — настойчиво убеждал непривычно серьезный и собранный очкарик-весельчак. — Притом уже давно, — говорил он, а взглядом проделывал зияющую дыру в Шизуо. Будто был уверен: ушей не хватит, чтобы до него дошло.

И Шизуо чувствовал эту дыру. Словно молотком стучат по рёбрам, пытаются вколотить эти слова прямо в грудь. Или это сердце изнутри вдруг решило вырваться наружу, он не знал. Тогда он не знал ничего.

— Почему признался именно сейчас? — растерянно спрашивал он.

— Наверное, чтобы больше не мучиться в неизвестности, — задумчиво отвечал Кишитани. — Он надеялся, что сможет найти в тебе еще что-то помимо ненависти. Что угодно, только бы ты не злился на него вновь. Надеялся, как ребенок, ей-богу, и Селти поддержала его. Он решил рискнуть… И проиграл, — с грустью в голосе закончил он.

Этот разговор был несколько дней назад. Шизуо думал, что это вранье, очередной розыгрыш хитрого манипулятора, а потом упрямо откапывал в своей памяти все последние встречи с Изаей и каким-то шестым чувством понимал: те глаза не могли врать. Всё это время Шизуо круглосуточно думал об Орихаре; каждый вечер, как заведённый, наворачивал круги по своей кухне, затем до глубокой ночи сидел за столом, не выпуская изо рта сигарет, и был почти уверен, что дальше падать некуда. А десять минут назад Селти усадила его в своей гостиной и сообщила, что видела в офисе Изаи экземпляр договора на продажу квартиры.

Под рёбрами что-то ухнуло, взорвалось и исчезло.  
Черная дыра разверзлась под ногами.  
Тишина нависала над Шизуо.

 

Шинра еще раз быстро переглянулся с Селти, Шизуо заметил это боковым зрением. Снова засунул сигарету в рот и продолжил отрешённо рассматривать столешницу.

— Слушай, — неуверенно начал Кишитани. Последние десять минут он не знал, что сказать. По правде говоря, сейчас он не знал тоже.

— Почему он решил продать квартиру? — вдруг спросил Шизуо. Поднял взгляд и посмотрел так, словно не может представить себе причину даже примерно.

Шинра открыл рот и закрыл, молчаливо, как рыба. Затем снова повернулся к Селти. Должно быть, попытался найти поддержку у немой.

— Разве это не очевидно? — аккуратно поинтересовался он и сразу понял, что зря. Взглядом Хейваджимы прилетело, как кулаком по макушке — с чувством и с размахом. Шинра обреченно взмахнул руками. — Блин, Шизуо, ещё раз повторяю, он любит тебя. Что ему еще остается? Неужели ты думаешь, что он как ни в чем ни бывало продолжит приходить в Икебукуро, провоцировать тебя и размахивать ножом?

— Да откуда я знаю? — начиная чувствовать отголоски раздражения, ответил он. — Кто вообще понимает, что творится у него на уме?

Шинра уронил голову назад и простонал, словно раненый тюлень. Прикрыл глаза секунды на три и, будто собрав в кулак остатки снисходительного терпения, снова посмотрел на друга.  
— Думаю, он уедет куда-нибудь. Забудет всё. Заживет заново, — поправив очки, прямо сказал он.

Шизуо смотрел внимательно, с ожиданием, словно пройдет пара секунд и Кишитани усмехнется небрежно, махнет рукой и скажет: «Да ладно тебе, куда он денется отсюда».  
Но Шинра молчал.  
Молчал очень красноречиво.

Шизуо поднес сигарету к губам. Табак разгорелся, затрещал и пополз оранжевым ближе к фильтру, будто хочет наброситься и укусить пальцы, что сдавили так крепко, точно хотят задушить закованный в бумагу никотин. Дым прокатился по горлу плотным смолянистым шаром, царапнул нёбо, рассыпался в лёгких и растворился. Смешался с кровью и понёсся дальше, впитался в плоть, в жизнь Хейваджимы. Отпечатался последними словами Шинры в каждой клетке тела, оставив мириады крохотных багровых следов.  
— Уедет, говоришь?.. — отстранённо спросил Шизуо у кончика тлеющей сигареты.

— Раньше он постоянно поддерживал связь. А в последнее время о нём ни слуху ни духу. Скорее всего, тут он больше не появится, — пояснил Шинра. — Только… — он замолк на несколько мгновений, подумал о чем-то и снова заговорил: — Ты понимаешь, что будет, если он захочет спрятаться?

Шизуо заторможенно переводит взгляд на друга. Молчит, смотрит на его серьезное выражение лица.  
Ответ сам стекает с губ.  
— Я его никогда не найду.

Шинра коротко кивает.

Смятый окурок последним предсмертным дыханием дымится в пепельнице. Едва слышные шаги медленно удаляются; за Шизуо почти беззвучно закрывается дверь.

Кишитани оседает в кресло обессилено и устало. Шумно выдыхает, снимает очки, двумя пальцами сжимает переносицу.  
— Селти, любимая, будь добра, налей мне бокальчик чего-нибудь покрепче.

«Ликёр, ром?» — без лишних вопросов уточняет далахан. Жаль, что у неё нет головы. Сейчас бы она тоже не отказалась хотя бы от красного вина.

— Пусть будет ром. Если уж пить редко, то метко.

***

Шорох бумаги грохотал прибоем с каждой перевернутой страницей договора купли-продажи. Изая в сотый раз сидел, склонившись над стеклянным кофейным столиком, изучал пункт за пунктом и упорно не желал замечать, как настойчиво глаза ищут на этих идеально ровных хрустящих листах что-то иное, нежели условия передачи прав собственности. Сомневаться нельзя, говорил он себе. Останавливаться — тем более. Ну и что, что он так привязался к этой квартире? Ну и что, что она стала единственным убежищем, которое закроет от чужих глаз и позволит снять маску? Теперь она — лишь жалкое напоминание о городе, в котором рухнула его жизнь.

Или он слишком драматизирует?..

— Я закончил, — сообщает мужчина примерно пятидесяти лет — Маширо Ягучи.

Изая доползает безразличным взглядом до конца предложения, несколько секунд смотрит на крохотную чёрную точку — даже в ней ищет что-то — и лишь после не спеша закрывает договор.  
— Вопросов нет? — уточняет он.

— Никаких, — господин Маширо радостно мотает головой, почти как бульдог. Дай ещё одну сосиску, и точно засветится от счастья и запрыгает на задних лапах.

Изая не может поморщиться даже мысленно. Мозг онемел за последнее время, работает почти вхолостую.  
— Готовы подписать?

— С удовольствием.

Орихара равнодушно протягивает покупателю свой экземпляр договора. А через секунду нервы дёргает испуганная дрожь. Звонок в дверь вымывает из надорванного кокона своих мыслей, возвращает в квартиру офисного типа в центре делового района Синдзюку. Изая мгновенно делается натянутым, словно тетива. Он точно не ждал гостей.

— Вы не будете открывать? — после второго звонка спрашивает Маширо-сан, видя, что Орихара даже не сдвинулся с места.

— Нет, — коротко отвечает тот, но потом всё же добавляет: — Не люблю незваных гостей.

А в следующий миг он почти уверен, что вот-вот его хватит удар.

— Изая! — орёт голос приглушённо. — Я знаю, что ты тут! Если не откроешь дверь, я её вышибу! Считаю до трёх!

— Вот блять… — философски замечает он.

— Раз!

— Я на минуту, — отстранённо сообщает Изая, поднявшись и глазами вцепившись во входную дверь. Будто там за ней что-то такое, что прорвется сквозь, стоит хотя бы просто отвести взгляд.

— Два!

Изая обходит угловой диван, делает шаг, второй, третий, но напряжённое тело точно само норовит ринуться вперед, срывается на бег.

— Три!

Дрожащие руки проворачивают замок и тянут на себя железную дверь. Кровь гремит в висках, как приливный океан, когда Изая видит перед собой застывшего Шизуо с зажатой в зубах сигаретой и поднятой для удара ногой.

Сейчас он захлебнётся. Его смоет, утопит в этом океане. Вот сейчас…

— О, успел, — говорит Шизуо спокойно, перехватывает сигарету пальцами, неторопливо затягивается.

От его взгляда в голове что-то щёлкает, будто включился проектор, который быстро пролистывает фотографии, кадры, образы. Отдалённо знакомые, но совсем нечёткие.  
— Чем обязан? — сдержано спрашивает Изая.

— Надо поговорить.

— Я занят, — он толкает дверь, но та вдруг делается тяжеленной, как автомобиль. Или руку сковала странная слабость? Или… нога в наполированном ботинке подпирает, не даёт закрыть. — Что ты делаешь? Я же сказал, я занят.

Шизуо смотрит в карие глаза тяжело и серьезно.  
— Я подожду, — невозмутимо отвечает он. Бесцеремонно перешагивает порог, проходит в гостиную.

— Не переживайте, уважаемый, — звучит учтивый голос Маширо с углового дивана, — мы с господином Орихара подписали почти все бумаги. Он сейчас освободится.

Шизуо выхватывает взглядом из полумрака сияющего радостью мужика, будто ещё немного и вместо лица у него сейчас загорится лампочка.  
— Бумаги, говорите?

— Да, ваш друг продает эту потрясающую квартиру так дешево! Уверяю, я не отниму у вас больше трёх минут, — помахав договором в воздухе, заверил он, снова отвернулся и склонился над пачкой бумаг, чтобы поскорее поставить свою подпись.

За спиной недовольно щёлкает язык — Шизуо едва различает этот влажный звук. Затем хлопает закрывшаяся дверь. Изая проходит мимо, не отрывая взгляда от пола, и, кажется, проступившие желваки Хейваджиме не почудились.

— Так, значит, Селти не ошиблась, — ледяной голос Шизуо промёрзшей костлявой ладонью скользит меж лопаток. — Ты действительно собираешься продать квартиру.

Изая садится на прежнее место, отпивает из бокала — почти растаявшие льдинки глухо позвякивают о стекло.  
— Считай, уже продал, — отвечает он.

— Ты решил уехать? — следом спрашивает Шизуо.

— Это не твоё дело.

— Ты останешься в Токио?

— Это не твое дело.

— Ты хотя бы останешься в Японии?

Багровые глаза отрываются от ровных напечатанных букв и мечут в Шизуо не одно флик-лезвие — невидимую сотню.

— Я же сказал, это не твое дело, — предупреждающе возвещает Изая.

И Шизуо преображается мгновенно. Выпрямляется, собирается, пальцы рук вздрагивают, левые едва не роняют сигарету, правые сжимаются в кулак. Шизуо делает два шага вперед, глаза вспыхивают золотым, будто там внутри катализатор опрокинули в реагент — так ярко сверкнул в радужке отсвет торшера. Изая встаёт с места порывисто, следит неотрывно, готовый ко всему. К буре, к торнадо, к очередной драке.  
Но весь этот молчаливо-угрожающий образ обрушивается на замершего в недоумении Маширо Ягучи.

— Мужик, проваливай подобру-поздорову, — тихо, но так грозно произносит Шизуо, что сердцу впору сжаться и замереть, спрятаться от страха. — Сделки не будет.

— Ч-что? Но мы же…

— Шизуо! — взвился Орихара. — Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь?!

— Я же сказал, никакой сделки не будет, пока мы не поговорим, — твердо ответил тот. — Иначе я превращу в пыль все ваши бумаги вместе с этой квартирой.

Маширо Ягучи непонимающе вертел головой то на Шизуо, то на Изаю, возросшими перед ним двумя искрящимися распалённым в одно мгновение фигурами.

— Орихара-сан… — пробормотал он жалобно. Сжался на диване и замер.

Изая стискивает зубы, слышит, как они скрипят.  
— Прошу прощения за этот инцидент, — произносит он. С трудом отводит уничтожающий взгляд от глаз Шизуо, смотрит на своего покупателя. — К сожалению, сейчас мы не сможем продолжить. Я позвоню вам позже.

— Х-х-хорошо, — трясущимся голосом отвечает мужчина и, чуть не кувырнувшись через столик, шустро смывается из квартиры.

Изая вздыхает тяжело, снова бросает быстрый недовольный взгляд на Шизуо. Собирает разложенные документы в одну папку, ухватывает опустевший бокал и уходит к своему столу. Глупая попытка сбежать.  
Он плескает в бокал на два пальца. Ещё вчера вечером он так же сидел в своём кресле, пил коньяк со льдом и сравнивал его холод с отношением Шизуо. Коньяк казался теплее.

Шизуо проходит следом, Изае казалось, он слышит каждый его беззвучный шаг по жесткому ковровому покрытию. Тот вырастает на периферии зрения, прямо напротив стола. Изая больше не смотрит. Не хочет видеть те странные эмоции, которые мелькали в глубине янтарных глаз две минуты назад.

— Знакомый запах, — в голосе Шизуо сквозит еле уловимая усмешка. Изая невольно поворачивает голову в его сторону. — Я недавно такой чуть ли не круглые сутки чувствовал.

Шизуо поднимает бутылку коньяка к лицу, рассматривает пёструю этикетку. Вдыхает мягкий аромат дорогого алкоголя и отпивает приличный глоток. Изая бесстрастно следит за этим действием. Интересно, он заметил разницу между дешёвым пойлом и этим элитным напитком?  
Хотя, какая разница?.. Оба пили по одной и той же причине: забыть к чертям всё, что съедало их изнутри.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Изая, потянулся вперед, перегнулся через стол, забрал бутылку из чужих рук. И только после этого движения понял, что сделал. И, судя по внимательному взгляду Шизуо, тот понял тоже.

— Для начала хочу сказать, что не стоит налегать на алкоголь. Это не поможет, — невозмутимо сказал он.

Изая помнил эти слова. Помнил, как говорил их с точно такой же интонацией неопытного психотерапевта, стоя на лестничной площадке перед пьяным затухающим Хейваджимой.  
— Ты ко мне в психологи решил наняться? Или в няньки? — процитировал он в ответ слова Шизуо. — Я вполне в состоянии сам решать, как мне жить.

— Не в этом дело, — устало выдохнул тот, выудил из пачки сигарету и прикурил. Глубоко затянулся, медленно выпустил белёсый прозрачный дым. — Я просто хочу помочь.

Пальцы на холодном стекле напряглись. Изая, не отводя глаз, поднял бокал плавно, неторопливо, и отпил. Демонстративно. Назло.  
Пристальный взгляд Шизуо проводил этот молчаливый ответ.

— Я рад, что ты так хорошо запомнил, что я тебе говорил, — продолжил Орихара. — А теперь давай по существу. Зачем ты пришел? — он даже не воспринял его слова как возможную правду. Он просто слышал копию их разговора перед дверью квартиры Шизуо и сейчас почему-то злился.

— Это правда, что мне рассказал Шинра? — спокойно спросил Шизуо.

— О чем?

— О твоих чувствах ко мне.

Сердце влетело в рёбра, словно бейсбольный мяч с быстрой подачи питчера. Изая отпил снова. Уже рефлекторно.  
— Да, и об этом я говорил тебе недели полторы назад.

— Я был пьян.

— Ты был не пьян, ты был вусмерть ужратый, Шизуо, — поправил он.

— Вот именно. Я не понимал, что происходит.

За окном сверкнуло фиолетовым, а следом громыхнуло по крышам каменных высоток громадным небесным молотом.  
— Как будто сейчас понимаешь, — фыркнул Изая, отвернулся и снова приложился к бокалу. На этот раз чтобы заглушить — сжечь — горечь собственных слов.

Шизуо присмотрелся, но не заметил никакого скрытого подтекста, никакой насмешки. Лишь утомленное посеревшее лицо — точно такое же, как было у него самого совсем недавно.

Он давит смешок, кладёт руки в карманы брюк и медленно отходит в сторону. Ноги останавливаются напротив кофейного столика. Шизуо смотрит на небрежно сложенные в папку документы. Документы смотрят на него шапкой договора через прозрачный тонкий пластик, разглядывают чёрными, выжженными в печке принтера строчками.

— Знаешь… — задумчиво начинает он, — я сомневался, что кто-то вообще способен меня полюбить.

Со стороны стола доносится даже не усмешка, её грустная тень.  
— Очень зря… — тихо отвечает голос.

— Думал, кому нужен такой монстр… — будто не услышав, продолжил Шизуо.

— Ты же мне с пеной у рта доказывал, что ты не монстр, — удивился Изая.

— А ты восемь лет твердил обратное.

— А ещё я пару миллионов раз повторил, что ненавижу тебя, — красноречиво добавил Изая. Вздохнул, провел ладонью по лицу, словно умылся воздухом, чтобы прийти в чувство от этого разговора.

Шизуо в улыбке поджимает губы. Расслабленный, совершенно спокойный, он молчит и смотрит в вечернюю темноту города сквозь панорамное остекление, сквозь водопад, что несётся позолоченными реками по окнам, на искристые капли, что проявляются только в радиусе желтой фонарной лампочки, как небольшое блестящее облако, которое повисло на одном месте, точно шарик на палочке.

Какое-то странное ощущение вновь проскочило внутри Орихары. Дрогнуло едва заметно, и снова притихло пером птицы, что так и хочет подняться ввысь и громко вскрикнуть, а её раскидистые крылья будут сиять перламутром в солнечных лучах.

Изая тоже посмотрел за окно. Туда, где молния раскроила серое брюхо точными рваными ранами, и теперь оно и плакало, и кровоточило на Токио. Ливень обрушился с новой силой. Он гремел, разбиваясь о город, превращая его в покрытое облаком брызг пустынное мрачное озеро.  
Но та птица… Рвётся сквозь время, сквозь пространство и миры к тёплому синему небу.

Знакомый неприятный звук, как змея, шипит из глубины комнаты. Изая оборачивается между ударами сердца. Второго удара всё ещё нет.

— Ты что творишь, блять! — выкрикивает он. Вскакивает с кресла, будто его вытолкнула пружина, задевает бокал локтем. — Шизуо!

Он выхватывает из чужих рук договор. Один кусок, второй, третий… Порванные клочки бумаги шелестят в руках. Изая глазеет растерянно на уничтоженные документы, на измятые напечатанные строки, затем — на Шизуо. Тот — спокойный, невозмутимый, будто стоит посреди зала на представлении, — снова опускает руки в карманы.

— Ни разу не видел тебя таким, — усмехается он. Смотрит с пониманием и одновременно с интересом, будто минуту назад в его сознании переключилось что-то и теперь он ловит каждое слово Орихары, отслеживает каждый жест, пытается запечатлеть его.  
Такого Шизуо Изая уже где-то видел.

— «Таким»? — подозрительно переспрашивает он.

— Выпившим, злым и взволнованным, — поясняет Шизуо.

Изая сверлит его глазами и становится почти уверенным, что ему на самом деле это доставляет какую-то необъяснимую радость. Будто ещё немного, и всегда хмурый Хейваджима вот-вот заулыбается или вовсе рассмеётся. Изая сминает документы в хрустящий комок.  
— Я смотрю, тебе весело, — отзывается он раздражённо, отбрасывает на стол измятую попытку изменить свою жизнь. Ручка падает на серый ковролин. Ну и плевать. Изая делает шаг к своему столу.  
Запястье цепляет теплом, обхватывает сильной ладонью, пробивает зарядом тока до самого плеча, искрит на кончиках дрогнувших пальцев.

— В тот день, — заговорил Шизуо тихо и хрипло. Его голосом просто приклеило к полу, толкни — и рухнешь, как статуя. — В день, когда ты привел меня сюда… — он снова замолчал. Изая обернулся. Шизуо смотрел себе под ноги, раздумывая о чём-то своём, и прикусывал губы, будто аккуратно надкусывая слова, пробуя их на вкус. Изае так не вовремя вспомнилось, как яро тот защищал все воспоминания о том дне, как хотел от них избавиться. А теперь он говорит об этом сам. Но ему можно. Это же его воспоминания, он волен делать с ними всё, что угодно. В комнате стало так тихо, словно весь воздух высосали отсюда, из этой квартиры, и теперь здесь вакуумная абсолютная пустота. В этой пустоте даже тихий шепот зазвучал как гул самолета: — Ты единственный, кто видел меня таким.

— И? — после короткой паузы произнёс Изая.

— Ну, мне кажется, это имеет какое-то значение, разве нет?

Изая смерил его взглядом.

Шизуо пытается найти ответы, теперь Орихара отлично это видел. Пытается спокойно разобраться во всём и напрямую обратился к единственному, кто может помочь. Говорит не спеша, вдумчиво, слушает внимательно, смотрит — так же. Целенаправленно и уверенно он пришёл не просто поговорить, он пришёл спрашивать и отвечать.

Изая наконец понял, что за смутные кадры привиделись ему, когда Шизуо заявился сюда. Тот самый Шизуо, который решительно смотрит вперед и укрывает всех близких под сводом величия и спокойствия. Тот самый, который — Изая не так давно был уверен — снова найдет в себе привычное пламя и будет согревать своим теплом дорогих ему людей.

Получается, тот Шизуо действительно существует?..  
Что-то внутри открыло глаза. Приподнялось на цепких лапах, взглянуло вверх.

— Для тебя имеет? — серьезно спросил Изая.

— Имеет, — подтвердил Шизуо, отпустил чужую руку. — Раньше только Касука мог видеть меня в подобном состоянии.

В груди Изаи дёрнулось, встрепенулось. Его только что сравнили с Касукой?

— Брат был бы рад, — доверительно озвучил Шизуо, — узнав, что появился человек, которому я дорог.

— Да… — Изая устало выдохнул, опустил взгляд. — Не сомневаюсь в этом, — он потёр схваченное недавно запястье, развернулся медленно, будто нерешительно, и поплёлся к своему столу.

Бокал тускло поблёскивал своими осколками — двумя половинками по обе стороны от тёмного мокрого пятна, которое расползалось всё больше от умирающих льдинок, как океан от тающих в нём айсбергов. Момент, когда вокруг нет ничего, кроме холодной воды, точно как сейчас в Токио. Изая задержал внимание на этой случайной композиции. Символично? Да, пожалуй, даже слишком.  
Он подобрал разбитые частички одного некогда целого и исчез где-то на кухне.

Шизуо вдруг улыбнулся краешками губ, почти незаметно, даже смущенно, опустив голову.  
Человек, которому он дорог, да?..

Изая возвращается через полминуты. Шизуо стоит у его стола и безмятежно отпивает прямо из горла, зачем-то вновь изучает этикетку, и пьёт ещё. Вылитый дегустатор. Всё-таки уловил разницу между качественным и дешёвым алкоголем?

— Завязал — не пей, — говорит Изая с тенью укора, забирает коньяк, наливает себе в новый бокал.

— Может, и тебе пора завязать? — сразу же отзывается Шизуо.

Изая не отвечает. Бросает на него короткий взгляд, обходит живую преграду в форме бармена и садится в своё кресло, поставив спиртное подальше от незваного гостя.

— Я не понимал, что ты на самом деле обо мне заботился, — начинает Шизуо. — Не воспринимал это так, — поясняет он, однако не видит никакой реакции на свои слова. Кого сейчас волнует, что было «тогда», в этот момент думает Изая. Хочет сделать спасительный глоток, но бокал исчезает из рук. Глоток делает Шизуо, выросший сбоку. Неторопливо — то ли задумчиво, то ли смакуя — гоняет выпивку во рту, покачивает бокал в руке, смотрит в янтарную жидкость. Лёд приглушенно стучит о стекло. — В те дни я вообще никак не воспринимал ничего вокруг, — вспоминает он, отпивает ещё раз и вручает почти опустевший бокал обратно.

Только после этого Изая позволил себе выдохнуть. Позволил выдохнуть и влить в себя жгучие остатки коньяка, но едва не подавился, когда кресло вместе с ним развернулось, а перед его глазами возникли глаза Шизуо. Коньяк выжег каждый вкусовой рецептор и прогрохотал в желудок. Изая словно проглотил лаву, словно кровь Шизуо выпил. А тот смотрел так, будто это и был его план: дотронуться до бокала, разогреть содержимое, добавить в него часть себя и заставить выпить, как какое-то редкое лекарство, как антидот. И теперь Шизуо оказался так близко, совсем рядом, всматривается в его лицо своими до боли в груди родными глазищами, и они просто вытягивают наружу душу Орихары.

— Мне кажется, я не видел тебя целую вечность, — невольно признаётся Изая терпким облаком спирта и горечи. Хотел было прикусить язык, но… просто оглох от грохота собственного сердца, что сотрясает барабанные перепонки. Грохот утих только тогда, когда слова, которые сорвались с уст, уже медленно оседали в сознании другого человека.

Только что Изая сказал что-то гораздо большее.

Он скучал. Всё это время он безумно, до дрожи в зажатых кулаках, до полукруглых царапин на ладонях скучал по этому едкому запаху сигарет, по растрепанным светлым прядям, что спадают на такое непривычное, спокойное лицо, с которого прямо внутрь Орихары смотрят самые родные глаза. И эти глаза так близко, не больше десяти сантиметров, подайся чуть вперед, и утонешь в расплавленном золоте. Изая всегда знал, что по венам Шизуо течет не только кровь.

— Скажи это, — просит Шизуо вдруг. Еле слышно, почти неразличимо, будто вовсе не хочет нарушать тишину. — Скажи мне это ещё раз. Пожалуйста. Я хочу услышать.

Что-то под ребрами, что до этого настороженно выжидало, наблюдало, разводит сильные крылья широко и могуче, взмахивает раз-другой и вырывается в ясное небо.  
— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Изая. — Ты бы знал, как сильно я люблю тебя…

Взгляд Шизуо цепкий, внимательный, не отпускает, а через восемь секунд — Изая отмерил их ударами сердца — в радужке разгораются желтые всполохи восхищения.  
— Это так… — он пытается подобрать слова, но запинается. Прикрывает глаза, опускает голову и усмехается почти неслышно. — Даже не верится, что мне действительно кто-то это сказал.

Изая смотрит на лохматую макушку перед своим носом и еле сдерживается, чтобы не ухватить этот пушистый клубок, не примять поцелуем мягкие пряди, не втянуть глубоко их запах: город, дождь и сигареты. Он больно закусывает нижнюю губу, не даёт взволнованному дыханию вырваться из тела, пережидает извержение вулкана в собственном сердце и тихо произносит:  
— Ты удивительный, — Изая отдаёт свои слова робким прикосновением прохладной ладони к тёплой щеке Шизуо; сейчас ему элементарно не хватает сил удержать это движение. — Просто не понимаешь этого.

Шизуо застывает неподвижно от этого касания, не поднимая взгляд, будто его заморозило, превратило в ледяную статую. Будто внутри у Изаи снежная лавина сошла с гор и стремительно несется вниз, просачивается через ладонь. Или у него внутри смерч? Или водоворот? Цунами? Изая не знал, он просто чувствовал, как неспокойно на душе, как трепетно зудит на кончиках пальцев. Он неуверенно проводит большим по тёплой скуле, чуть ближе к виску, до ужаса боясь отпугнуть и в то же время изо всех сил стараясь запомнить каждый миг этого прикосновения, желая испить каждое ощущение. Снова он идет на поводу у своих эмоций. И всё из-за одного-единственного человека. Он обязательно пожалеет, когда Шизуо развернется и исчезнет за раскаленной дверью, оставив с ожогами и язвами на руке. И это будет лучшим напоминанием, что Хейваджима Шизуо не принадлежит этому миру. А между этим миром и его — бескрайний соленый океан.

Изая не сразу замечает, что тепло в его ладони ожило и тянется навстречу его руке. Оно прижимается, оно выдыхает горячим воздухом на кожу и медленно втягивает ее запах снова и снова.

Шизуо не мог остановиться. Он дышал и дышал, не открывая глаз. Пытался вдохнуть всё и сразу: и этот запах, знакомый до тёмных пятен перед глазами, и этот момент настолько непривычного для него, нежного прикосновения, что думал: если откроет глаза — окажется в своей спальне. А когда выпускал воздух обратно, он приносил в себе воспоминания. Неясные, размытые. Шизуо не мог разглядеть их. Но его тело, его кожа не просто узнали эти осторожные невесомые движения на его щеке, не просто вспомнили прикосновения к прядям волос. Они кричали об этом.

— Такое ведь уже было, — как в забвении, шепчет Шизуо самому себе. — Такое ведь было.

— Было, — соглашается такой же тихий голос.

— В тот день? — снова звучит в тишине.

— Да. В тот самый день.

Вспышка за окном на миг освещает всё вокруг белым серебром, словно молния рухнула прямо в Синдзюку. Но теперь Изая не чувствует её. Еще совсем недавно его самого и пасмурное небо не разделяли ни стены, ни потолок, ни плотные окна. Всё было как один сплошной потоп, который стремительно раскурочивает его жизнь и уносит прочь. А теперь… В этом доме появилось то, что отпугивает непогоду, не позволяет ей приблизиться, гонит одним своим теплом, а та злится, свирепеет, но не находит никакого выхода, кроме как отступить.

И Изая понимает, что впервые чувствует себя в этой квартире таким защищённым.  
Потому что здесь тот самый Шизуо, в которого он когда-то верил. Вот он, склонился над ним, закрыл собой от всего мира, дышит его ладонью и совершенно точно до сих пор не может поверить, что кто-то хочет подарить ему своё сердце. И это сердце ломится наружу, будто вот-вот проломит клетку и само прыгнет на Хейваджиму, чтобы обнять.  
Слова дрожат на губах, хотят сорваться. Изая больше их не держит.  
— Я люблю тебя, Шизуо, — произносит он. — Не хочу даже считать, сколько времени прошло, год или пять лет, — для меня это не имеет никакого значения. Просто однажды я понял, и всё былое перестало существовать.

Нескончаемые десять секунд тишины становятся двадцатью ударами сердца. С губ Шизуо срывается смешок. Потом ещё один. Он начинает тихо смеяться, и Изая думает, что сейчас обрушится мир. А затем его губы прижигает мягким и горячим, греет несколько мгновений и исчезает, оставив после себя тёплое никотиновое дыхание.

— Кто бы мог подумать… — неверяще произносит Шизуо. Выпрямляется, довольный, будто выиграл годовой запас молока. Нет, пожизненный. Протягивает руку оцепеневшему Изае. — Никогда бы не подумал, что таким счастливым меня сделаешь ты…

Изая сидит молча. Таращится на ладонь перед собой, потом на Шизуо. И видит, как тот едва заметно кивает.  
Стремительная быстрая птица вскрикивает в тени чистого небосвода.

— Шизу-чан! — Изая вылетает из кресла прямо в крепкие объятия, что ловят его и прижимают ближе. Не просто к телу, — к сердцу. Руки Шизуо укрывают и греют, как крылья Феникса, он беззвучно улыбается в чужое ухо, проводит ладонью по спине Изаи и этим простым движением сбрасывает с его плеч всю пустоту. - Шизуо...

Изая заглядывает в его глаза нетерпеливо. Теперь он сам с трудом верит, что не перебрал лишнего, и это всё - не галлюцинация.   
А Шизуо не нужны слова. Он медленно проводит пальцем от подбородка, цепляет мочку уха, кладёт ладонь на затылок и вновь притягивает к себе, запечатывая свой ответ поцелуем. Смелым и бережным, едва касаясь чужих губ кончиком языка. 

И весь космос можно засунуть в спичечный коробок. Изая сжимает тёплую ладонь и тянет Шизуо за собой на второй этаж.   
Целая вселенная горит на его губах.


	5. Эпилог

Яркий сверкающий шар плескался в бескрайнем океане. Он пробирался в самые тёмные уголки города, выныривал из обмелевших лужиц, причесывал распушившихся купающихся воробьев, будил и выманивал уснувших мошек. Он прыгал по зеркалам автомобилей — из одного в другое — хватался за каждый спящий кирпичик, карабкался вверх и забирался в окна. Бесшумно проползал по подоконнику, играя с пылинками в воздухе, нежно гладил хмурый ковёр, затем — простыню, одеяло, и теперь ласково обнимал теплом полусонного человека.

Изая открыл глаза и снова зажмурился от ослепительного света. Моргнул пару раз. Убедился, что и правда не спит. Рядом с ним, развалившись почти в позе звезды, мирно посапывал Шизуо. Настоящий, теплый, — теплее, чем всё вокруг, чем всё в этом мире. И почему-то казалось, что даже сейчас он улыбается.

Изая подползает ближе, опускает голову на его грудь. Оттуда его сердцу тихо и размеренно вторит чужое. Нет, не чужое. Изая помнит, как доверительно звучало его имя этой ночью. Помнит, как Шизуо выдыхал его прямо в губы и ловил в ответ своё, как впитывал всей кожей самое драгоценное слово «люблю», как просил «ещё» и притягивал к себе, не выпускал из рук ни на секунду, точно пытаясь сплавиться в одно целое с этим голосом, с этим человеком.  
Улыбка приподнимает краешки губ.

Токио наполнял сияющий золотистый свет.  
Над Икебукуро наконец светит солнце.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  Немного о проделанной работе.  
>  Изначальные 15 страниц фанфика превратились, как вы видите, в 40. Первые три главы я фактически не меняла, просто добавила описаний… Как говорится, за два года авторства мне стало гораздо больше, о чём вам рассказать и что показать х)  
>  Больше всего изменений, конечно же, претерпела 4 глава. Кому интересно, вот пояснения:  
>  — Сцена трехстраничного диалога Шизуо и Шинры в начале главы превратилась в 1.5 страницы описаний и уместила в себя даже больше информации. Это, ящитаю, хорошо.  
>  — Одна из последних сцен первоначального варианта… была удалена по причине того, что теперь в эту работу для Шизуо добавился обоснуй (более-менее), да и вообще, фанфик стал серьезнее, реалистичнее, поэтому шутки, которые были в диалоге Шизуо и Изаи два года назад, сейчас мне не кажутся очень уместными. Жаль удалять было, но того требует творчество.  
>  — И главное событие: в 4 главу я добавила новую сцену — про продажу квартиры. Этой сценке те же два года, но так она и висела у меня в «блокнотике для идей», и ни в одной своей истории я ее применить не могла. Она просилась в этот фанфик слёзно, но автор отнекивался. Отнекивался вяло, поэтому однажды она пришла, руки в боки, и говорит: «Ты знаешь, что я должна там быть!». И автор сказал: «да будет так!» И после этого аж отлегло.  
>  В итоге сцена счастлива. Я — тоже. (очень люблю эту сценку. особенно моменты, когда Шизуо прогоняет мужичка и когда рвёт документы).
> 
> Работа над фанфиком проведена колоссальная. Редачить очень старые тексты — это ад. И заново не напишешь (да, потому что не напишешь), и выправлять всё безумно муторно. Но я это сделал. Отредачил свой первый фанфик и очень доволен результатом. Ежедневный труд не прошёл зря.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто читал и ждал продолжения. Надеюсь, я смогла вас порадовать\попечалить\понервничать\поволноваться ^^ По крайней мере, я старалась сделать эту работу эмоциональной.  
>  И я рада, что над Икебукуро наконец светит солнце)


End file.
